Technology has led to the automation of many of the labor-intensive tasks in today's world, increasing the quality of life and making life easier. In the lawn care field, the fertilization of grass still involves the manual intervention of an individual who must either spread a powdered mixture or spray fertilizer, herbicide, and pesticide on the lawn. Automated, in-ground sprinkler systems efficiently distribute water to a lawn, but do not currently address the distribution of chemicals as noted above. Chemical lawn spraying systems, such as those used by commercial lawn care professionals, are designed to distribute chemicals to a lawn, but these systems are typically used only by professionals with the added cost and time required for application.
The handling and application of these chemicals also presents a health risk to the individual. Further, commercial chemical distribution requires the transportation and use of large, bulky containers of liquid chemicals. It is also difficult to consistently apply the correct amount of a given chemical at the correct time and further vary application to account for differences in the needs of different areas of a lawn.